Signature Gestures
Signature Gestures are moves that every Witch, Wizard, or Kanay use to cast a spell or use their powers. Witches 'Emma Alonso' Her signature gesture is waving her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape and pointing it at her target. K UY7J.gif VIHvto.gif Emma-casting-spells-o.gif Emma letting herself into Jax s house.gif Emma teletransports into pool 406.gif Emma and Jax time traveling to last night.gif 'Maddie Van Pelt' Her signature gesture is moving her index finger in a circle then pointing it at her target. Pz7DlJ.gif Gigi sees Maddie cast a spell.gif Maddie using a spell to find her Proxy.gif Maddie seeing if her powers are indeed back by using a spell to change clothes.gif Maddie tries to erase Gigi's memory with spell and it hits Daniel instead 406.gif Maddie casting wrong spell on Diego.gif 'Principal Torres' Her signature gesture was twisting her hand, making a fist, and then opening it at her target. Every Witch Way Principal.gif Principal-torres-spell-signature-gif-o.gif Principal Torres turning Sebastian into a frog.gif The Principal reverts Maddie back into a human.gif The Principal animal transformation.gif The Principal casting a spell to transform Mac into a frog.gif 'Desdemona' Her signature gesture is putting her hand up in the air. Desdemonaspell.jpg Desdemona s spell on Daniel.gif Desdemona teletransporting away.gif Desdemona teletransports Agamemnon to Limbo.gif Remote Viewing.gif Desdemona teletransports Emma to Rebel's Boot Camp.gif 'Ursula Van Pelt' Her signature gesture is twisting her hand around in a circle, similar to Maddie, and pointing it at her target. Ursula Diego.gif Th-19.jpeg 'Ramona' Her signature gesture is putting her hand into a fist and opening it. Ramona teletransports out of Limbo.gif Unnamed witch teacher Witch teacher magic.png Teacher conjuring rabbit.png Teacher conjures a rabbit.gif 'Liana Woods' Her signature gestures are waving her hand in circles and then she points at her target, and pointing it at her target. AndilaughingatLiana.gif Liana trapping the gang in lockers.gif Liana uses spell to break Andi's phone.gif Liana conjures bunnies.gif Liana paralyzes Jax.gif Young Liana teletransports teacher.gif 'Jessie Novoa' Her signature gesture is waving her hands around in a circle while wiggling her fingers and she puts her thumb on her finger like Jax. Jessie unfreezing Jax.gif Jessie uses a spell on E 420.gif Jax and Jessie using magic to wash the car.gif Wizards 'Jax Novoa' His signature gesture is waving his hand back then bringing it to the front then putting his index finger on his thumb. Jaddie211.gif Jax uses spell take Captain El Capitan back from Jessie.gif Jax tries to open his Dad's safe and puts his frame back when he hears Jake approaching 407.gif Jax uses Mute spell on Andi.gif Jax conjuring a rose for Emma 225.gif Jax teletransports Parrot Emma.gif 'Agamemnon' His signature gesture is balling his hand over his shoulder then releasing it. Aggie turning Jax into a dog.gif Agamemnon teletransportation.gif Agamemnon teletransports Emma and Andi away.gif Agamemnon teletransporting Lily to Limbo.gif Agamemnon animal transformation.gif Agamemnon closes door.gif 'Jake Novoa' His signature gesture is making a fist then opening it, pointing it at his target. Diego vs Jake Novoa.gif Kanays 'Diego Rueda' Diego-s-fireball-o.gif Miago.jpg Diego vs Jake Novoa.gif Diego fireball.gif Diego throwing first fireball.gif 'Mia Black' Her signature gesture is crossing her fists punching her fist, and pointing her hand(s) at her target. Mia freezes everything.gif Mia freezing Andi.gif Mia fireball.gif Mia-Pyrokinesis.gif Mia trips Emma with her powers 301.gif Mia creating foreworks with her kanay powers 313.gif Category:Magic